1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a terminal apparatus and in particular to a terminal apparatus for receiving and retaining a straight lead wire.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Hitherto, a terminal apparatus of the push-button type or the piano-key type is used for connecting a lead wire of a loudspeaker to an output terminal of a stereo-amplifier. Since a conductor of the lead wire is exposed to an operator's hand in the terminal apparatus of the push-button type, there is the danger that the operator may be shocked. The apparatus of the piano-key type is complicated in construction. Therefore, it has the disadvantage that long construction time and expensive production equipment is necessary.